DCTs are broadly divided into one type using wet clutches and one type using dry clutches. Cooling of such a wet clutch is generally performed using oil, whereas cooling of such a dry clutch generally depends on air cooling, and thus the dry clutch can be vulnerable to overheating.
In particular, the generation of heat from the dry clutch used in the DCT is problematic in the case of continuous creeping or unintended accelerations when driving uphill and in the case of repeated power-on downshifting by the driver.
The matter disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.